Wolf and Fox Plays with Fire
by Cherry1315
Summary: She's the new girl with the unknown past. She's strong, wild, cheeky, carefree and loyal. But will this be enough for her to stay? Her past she only knows; is that what her downfall will be? Main: NarutoOC NaruxOC NaruOC Side: SasukexOC, etc. Fluffy
1. Tears From The Heart

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto...

Ok, I quickly edited this story from being in present tense to past tense. Enjoy!

* * *

**Wolf and Fox Plays with Fire**

**Chapter 1: Tears From The Heart**

Drip. Drip. Drip.  
Droplets of water trickled down my face. "Argg!" I started to open my eyes from the wet chill. I blinked and looked around in the dim night, trying to see where I've ended up. Oh god where am I? My head is pounding! The moon came out from behind the clouds and lit up the forest just enough for me to see. How did I end up in a forest near a water fall? I asked myself.

My ears picked up on the rustling of leaves in the distance. I jumped up and got my sais out and stood in attack mode. I started to listen to the movements as a person approached me. I opened my eyes. A boy with blond hair glinting in the moonlight was approaching me. I started to get dizzy from waking up before, my sight got hazy and I pass out as the boy started to say something...

**.:Dream mode:.**  
"MUM, DAD!!" I scrambled on the floor in my nighty when I was four. My hand reached out for them "MMMUU"  
"NO! Hunny RUN, we love you." My mother yelled in pain.  
"BUT!" I sobbed out.  
"GO!" a tear trickled down her face.  
**.:Dream finished:.**

I woke up in sweat as a tear slid down my face.  
"Hey, are you ok?!" A blond boy asked.  
I stared at him with shock. He just saw me cry! "Eerrr yeah..."  
"That must have been a pretty bad dream!" He responded  
"UM, what's your name?" I asked changing the subject.  
"Ah, WELL I'M NARUTO!" He boasted with a very big grin on his face.  
"I'm Ookami. May I ask, but where am I?" A little smile coiled my lips.  
He looked at me strangely, probably wondering why I didn't know. "The hidden Leaf village..."  
My eyes widened. Oh god, how did I get myself all the way here? Actually where was I last time??  
"Do you mind, but, could you please take me to the main office, I need to sign up. I might be staying for awhile"  
"YEAH SURE!" He said enthusiastically as he smiled up towards the sky while scratching his head.

Oh I like this symbol a lot better than my last one, I smirked.  
"Naruto, do you mind?" I looked deep into his eyes trying to unravel his soul. His eyes are clear blue as the sea. They seemed wild and untamed but also could have deep emotion, there's something sad to them but with life. I blinked from staring at him and held up the headband to him, he tied it around my head.

"So you know any vacant places that I could stay?" I questioned  
"Well you could stay at my house?" Naruto said with that same big goofy grin he always has.  
"Nnnaaah, I couldn't possible invade your space than what I'll have to" I cheekily spoke.  
"Huh, what do you mean?"  
"Well, since I'm on your team and all that..." I poked my tongue at him.  
"YES! -I mean, it doesn't matter. I don't mind if you stay at my house."  
"Wwweelll, I suppose I could for now."

After Naruto showed me around town the sun was starting to set, so we started to head to his house.  
"AHHHH, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!"  
"NO ME!"  
"SASUKE COME BACK!"  
A boy with black spiky hair ran straight past us while the flock of girls squealed after him, almost stampeding us flat.  
"So I take it as that's Sasuke?" I questioned.  
"HAHA YEA!" Naruto loudly replied. "And that's his fan girls group." Naruto started to rub his head with a slight pout.  
I looked at his expression. "Are you ok?"  
"YEAh! WHY WOULDN'T I BE?" His face lit up.

At Naruto's house; it wasn't a small house but it wasn't big, and it was awfully messy. "Won't your parents mind if a girl stayed at your house?" I asked  
His eyes drifted to the floor; his eyes showed a great sadness. He blinked back the pain.  
"What happened to your parents?" I asked. I knew that there was something wrong by how he looked, but mainly I knew by the vibrations his body let off. I don't know how but I can feel people's emotions easily… It's just one of my many traits I guess?  
"I never knew my parents, they died when I was born," he said.  
"Aww! I'm sorry for binging it up! But don't worry your not the only one who's parents died." I quickly hugged him.  
"What do you mean?" concern rose up in his eyes.  
"Mine died when I was five. I saw them in agonizing pain trying to get away from someone... They told me to run and never look back. As I started to run away from the house and into the forest I herd there gagging, agonizing screams. I've been on my own ever since."  
Tears stared to rise up in my eyes. I blinked them back with the memory. I looked at Naruto who was staring at the floor.  
"Anyways it's in the past I need to look towards the future," I said trying to lighten up the mood.  
As the night went on we talked for hours on end till the world of sleep took us in.

The sun just started to wake up when I did. I went to the closet and got myself a towel. The bathroom was cozy and felt homely like the rest of the house. I stared at myself in the mirror. My dark brown eye looked at me with warmth, while the blue eye was wild and untamed, like Naruto's. I looked at my golden brown hair unfold from its ponytail to about mid length of my back, the ends were a reddish black from when I permanently dyed them.

The showers water prickled my skin, soothing me. Humm Naruto's a bit cute! Hehe he's such a laugh! We have a fair few things in common... He's such a good friend! I smiled to myself thinking this. I got out of the shower and got dressed in my black slip on shoes, red tank top with a fish net stocking sorta top over it, my black denim skirt, black tights, black belt with my sai holders, red gloves with the fingertips cut off and the ying yang sapphire and ruby necklace my mother and father gave me when I was younger. I brushed my hair and let it hang loose.

As I got to the living room Naruto was already up and dressed.  
"You look pretty with your hair down..." He shook his head to clear it. "We have mission today!" He said with glee.  
He complimented me?

Everyone met up at the bridge.

After the mission of trying to help someone to another town. Naruto and I said our goodbyes to Sasuke and Sakura.

(At Naruto's house.)  
"I think we should train tomorrow. I'd like us to get use to team work, since I'm new to the team."  
"YEAH! I LOVE TO TRAIN!"  
"Great, we'll go to the forest then."

We both started to watch some movies. "Argg, it's soo cold" I whispered  
"Here." Naruto handed me a blanket. As I got it our hands touched. He started to blush while my heart skipped a bit. I smiled towards to him.  
"Thanks," I whispered. "Aren't you cold too?" I asked  
"Na, not really." He smiled.  
Afterward, when he was sitting down, he started to shiver a little...

* * *

_SMALL DESCRIPTION:_

_Name: Ookami (last name unknown).  
Gender: Female.__  
Age: Fourteen._  
_From: Unknown._  
_Eye colour: One dark brown eye and the other one is blue.  
Hair colour: Golden brown with redish/blackish tips. Her hair goes down to about mid length of her back.__  
_


	2. Spar! Fire Fury!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto...

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****Spar! Fire Fury!**

Afterward, when he was sitting down, he started to shiver a little...  
"I really don't think you're not cold." A smile crept around my lips. I sat next to him and put the blanket around the both of us. His face lit up with confusion and happiness.

**.:Naruto's view:.**  
I'm so cold, but I couldn't tell Ookami; she looked so cold and innocent with her big puppy like eyes.  
"I really don't think you're not cold," Ookami said with a warm smile.  
She's so beautiful! I wish she was mine. Hahaha, wow, I've never felt this way about anyone before or even knew anyone that was this nice to me! She's sitting next to me? She's sharing the blanket with me! Aw! Does she like me more or only as a friend? And only sharing the blanket with me because were 'friends', because maybe she sensed I was cold or something?

Our bodies are touching from shoulder to leg. I can't concentrate on the movie anymore, ah this is killing me! Does she? That's it! I moved my hand toward hers; I left it slightly touching. She hasn't moved her hand away, yay! Ookami looked at me confused. I smiled and scratch my head with my other hand, Ah, ok, ok, I'll take my hand away. I thought to myself. She started to look sad when I did that.  
"What's wrong?" I frowned.  
"I thought you were going to hold my hand?" Ookami looked at the blanket.  
"Weelll I-I-I-I waa-" I clasped her hand.  
Her face started to shine, wow. I couldn't help but smile. Then I did the unthinkable, I pecked her.

**.:Ookami's view:.**  
He's holding my hand omg omg omg!! The butterflies are fluttering like crazy in my stomach now! He pecked me! I just stared at him; goo on do it again, come oon, I dare you! Bugga. I kiss him back instead. We both smiled into the kiss. I peck him softly and laid my head on his shoulder.

The break of dawn. I felt someone's arm across my belly. I remembered last night. My face started to burn. Naruto's face fits perfectly in-between my neck and shoulder. I laid there while holding his hand for as long as possible till I felt numb. I rolled over carefully to face him, trying to not wake him up. It seemed as thought I could have laid there forever gazing at him...  
He yawned. his eyes start to open.  
"Morning sunshine," I whispered. He smiled and slid closer toward me, hugging me close to him.  
"Don't leave me!" he whispered tenderly into my ear.  
"I won't!" Then I peck him. We started to deepen the kiss and I slid my arm around his neck while he held me close. We stopped after a while of making out. My lips were warm and his were bright pink.  
_"Wow!"_ Was all we could say.

In town walking toward the forest, Naruto clasped my hand with his, lacing our fingers.  
"YOU KNOW WHAT?!" I yelped. My face started to burn.  
"WHAT?... Hehe you're blushing!" He poked his tongue out at me.  
"Ssssshhhhh! You're not suppose to tell anyone, besides I OWN THIS HAND!" I grinned.  
"YEAH WELL I OWN BOTH OF YOUR HANDS!" Naruto grinned back.  
"Haha yeeeeaaaaaahhhhhh, well guess what blue eyes? I own you."  
He started to blush and looked away. I stopped and pull him towards me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him as sweetly as possibly.  
"Who's the one bushing now, Naruto?" I boast as we finished.  
I ran to the forest leaving him standing there all by himself.

Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei were already there waiting.  
"Hehe sorry I'm late" I said.  
"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked.  
"HERE AND READY TO FIGHT, BELIVE IT!" Naruto smiled from ear to ear.  
"A bit confident again. Are we?" Sasuke said with no emotion.  
"ONLY BECAUSE I'M GONNA BEAT YOU!"  
"We'll see loser."  
"Naruto you're so annoying! Do you never stop moving or being loud?" Sakura said with a harsh tone, and then crossed her arms over her chest.

After the boys fight it was mine and Sakura's turn. Sakura looked familiar, with her pink hair and sparkling green eyes…. Wait, now I remember! The day I first got here! She was running with the flock of girls chasing after Sasuke. Hahahaha! I laughed to myself.  
"You ready?" Sakura asked. "I won't make it easy on you just because you're new here." She then seemed to disappear.  
"Good," I whispered. I closed my eyes and listened. She's running around me! Sakura appeared behind me, just about to hit me. I vanished before she hit me.  
"Wwwhere'd she go?" Sakura yelped in surprise.  
"She's fast," Sasuke commented.  
"Here!" With a smirk on my face I appeared above her and knocked her out cold. "Ha, that was too easy."  
"Humm interesting. Ok, Naruto and Ookami now," Kakashi instructed.

"JUST BECAUSE I LIKE YOU, DOESN'T MEAN I WON'T WIN," Naruto boasted.  
I smirked. I started to vanish, my eyes are left there as I said, _"just remember, too much confidence can cloud your judgment."_

**.:Naruto's view:.**  
Ookami smirked. She's gone all that I can see now is her eyes.  
"Just remember too much confidence can cloud your judgment," she said. The words whirled around me in the wind. Ookami's eyes started to change colour; her dark brown eye turned a blacky red and her other one was pure red. What was with that? Oh shit. Now I can't see her eyes at all.

"AHHHHHH!" I started to yell in pain. What is happening to me? I looked around. The sun was behind the clouds, the whole forest was gloomy and looked forbidden now. The wind was spine chilling, deep to the bone. I looked at my fingernails they were growing long and sharp. It started to rain heavily. I looked behind me, Ookami appeared, and she had started to change more. Her fingernails grew longer as well. She had sharp fangs, and her hair was longer and untamed, some bits stuck up in fury. She bolted towards me and hit me across the muddy ground.  
"OUCH!" I screeched. I looked at myself in a puddle; I saw my eyes were red as well. How was the nine tailed demon fox taking over me?!

Later on in the fight. Ookami's cheeks had stripes on them; they looked like whiskers, like mine. We both had scratches and bit marks on us from the fight. I could see her chakra now; it wasn't a fox like mine, it was stronger and faster and had 6 tails. But her chakra, her chakra was entirely different, it turned from firey red to icy blue.  
"Fire Tie Jutsu!" Ookami yelled.  
Oh so you wanna play with fire now? I can do that! I smirked. "Fire tie jutsu!" I yelled, imitating her attack.

**.:Kakashi's view:.**  
Amazing. She does have the demon in her! I thought it was just an Old crazy man child's story. Ookami's chakra does change from icy blue to firey red.  
"Fire tie jutsu" Ookami yelled. Her hands and feet lit up in fire.  
Naruto smirked. "Fire tie jutsu" he yelled. His hands and feet alight as well.  
They charged at each other. They laid scorching hits on one other; I could smell the burning of flesh in the air. Above them their chakras were...

_...To be continued_


	3. I'm Different! What Am I?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto...

* * *

**Chapter 3: ****I'm Different! What Am I?**

Above them their chakras were going crazy at each other as well – they were fighting to see who's top dog. This fight isn't going to turn out good if it goes on for too long. This is really weird; both of them fighting against each other is something entirely different. It's like their ripping each other apart!

**.:Ookami's view:.**  
Naruto smirked. "Fire tie jutsu" he yelled  
Ahh, I can see you can do this little trick too? Oh this is going to be fun! We charged at each other. I could smell the burning of flesh in the cold, wet air.

We both punched each other toward the head. We both fell down. I tried to get up, but collapsed.

**.:Dream mode:.**  
"Hello, little girl," a silhouette figure said to me.  
I blinked, trying to adjust to the night. "Who, who are you?" I whispered in a raspy, shaky voice. The tears from my mum and dad still escaped me, even though it had been two days since they died.  
"You have something I want. Something I got mistaken for what your parents had," he spoke coldly. He kept getting closer.  
My parents? I started to use my senses. My watery eyes finally adjusted to the nights darkness. I could see him a lot more clearly, but the main thing that stood out was his blood red eyes with three dot sorta looking things in them...  
"What do you mean by mistaken for what my parents had?" I shakily spoke.  
"Yes, they were strong my child, but nowhere near strong enough. It was too easy, but a disappointment since I went to that trouble for nothing. When." He smirked. "When their daughter held the power..."  
"W-w-what power?" My eyes shot wide open.  
**.:Dream mode finished:.**...

I woke up shivering to see that I'm in a white room. I gathered myself together and jumped out of bed. Humm where am I? I wondered to myself. I collected my weapons and clothes from the chair beside me and got dressed. Uh that was so weird yesterday! What happened to me… and Naruto? I've never felt or been like that in a fight before...

Outside, the main street in town.  
"Hey! You're supposed to be resting!" someone told me.  
Huh who said that? Kakashi then popped up in front of me.  
"Ah!! Don't, do, that, to, me! You scared the living daylights out of me!" Bah that's the last time I let my guard down.  
"Oh, haha sorry, but you're supposed to be resting after that fight yesterday! Oh, I also need to talk to you about that."  
"Yeeaah, that was weird, I have no idea what happened. It felt so different fighting Naruto, not myself. But also not like any other another fight I've been in. It was like we weren't supposed to fight but... I donno... It was, um, like seeing who's the leader of the pack, or something like that. And since we had to fight it felt like, well to me, if felt like our heart and soul were being ripped apart... I must sound crazy! Do you get what I mean though?"  
"Yeah, but there's something that led you and Naruto like that yesterday you see its-"  
"-Hey Ookami!" Sasuke cut in.  
"Uh, sorry, I've got to go we'll finish this later?" I asked Kakashi  
"Yeah, sure." Kakashi said with a sigh.

"So sup?" I asked, still thinking about my fight with Naruto  
"..." he just stared at me  
"Look spit it out. I was having a serious conversation before and I just ditched Kakashi for you." I said with a cheeky smirk on my face. I chucked silly about what I had just done.  
"..." He still said nothing.  
"... ... ... ...?" I start to walk away.  
"No wait," Sasuke grabded my wrist.  
I turned to face him. "Mmmhhhmmmm?"  
"...Ummm…well…" He started slowly.  
I jestured with my hands for him to go on with what he's trying to say.  
"Well I was wondering if you could train me, because well, I could sense your strength yesterday and-"  
"Sure why not." I cut in with a smile. Haha. It seems like little Sasuke doesn't like to look weak in other people's eyes. Ha, that would have taken him a bit of guts to ask me to train him... ...Oooo he said I was strong. I happily smiled to myself.  
"Thanks," he said in relief. "We'll start next week?"  
"Okey dokey."  
He slightly smirked and walked off with his hands in his pockets.  
Humm after being in that hospital I feel hungry!

"RRRAAAAMMMEEENNN!!" I shouted with glee outside of the Ichiraku ramen bar. And then ran inside.  
_Fifteen minutes later, up to my sixth bowl of ramen._ Oh my gosh, chicken. Yummy, my favorite ramen! Yum yum! I smiled up towards the chef who was passing me it. "Thanks!" I grinned from ear to ear as the bowl was served to me.  
"Hahah, you're just like my main costumer that comes in here, haha," the chef said to me.  
"I am?"  
He chuckled and nodded as he walked off to serve another customer.

Wow someone else loves ramen just as much as me?! SWEET! And with that thought someone came up behind me and wrapped their arms around my waist holding me close to them...

...To be continued


	4. Ramen Cuteness

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto...

* * *

**Chapter 4: Ramen Cuteness**

And with that thought someone came up behind me and wrapped their arms around my waist, holding me close to them. I tensed and then looked down to arms. Orange sleeves arms held me close to them. I quickly relaxed and smiled while I looked up to Naruto who was smiling down to me. I turned around a little and stretched my body up and kissed him softly on the cheek.  
He bent down and whispered happily into my ear, "I see you like ramen just as much as me!" He then planted a kiss on my lips before he sat next to me.

Oooorrr!! I frowned to myself; he's not holding me anymore. Hehe, he likes ramen just as much as me. So that's who the chef was talking about! I smiled to myself about that.  
The chef came over with a devilish, but cute happy smile on his face. "So Naruto is this your girrlllfrrienndd?" The chef asked.  
Naruto smiled as a little bit of blush crept onto his cheeks.  
"Hey, hey, not officially." I said. Well he hasn't asked me… I frowned.  
Naruto frowned. He then slowly caught onto what I was saying, causing his face to light up.

**.:Naruto's view:.**  
What does she mean we're not dating? I frowned. I thought she liked me?

Wait yes she does! Well, I think she does. She only said that because I haven't actually asked her out. I only assumed we were going out. Haha silly me! I smiled.  
Ookami looked away after I smiled…She must have noticed that I finally realized what she meant.  
Huuumm I thought to myself. I snuck my arms around her waist and pulled her onto my lap. I pulled her close to me.

**.:Ookami's/your view:.**  
Naruto then pulled me close to him. I could feel his warm breath on my neck. I felt so safe in his arms.  
"I thought you were my girl?" He whispered tenderly into my ear.  
Naruto then lifted one of his hands from my waist and started to stroke my hair.  
I shallowly breathed. My heart started to beat faster about how affectionate he was being.  
"Mmm, well then, will you officially be my girlfriend?" He whispered to me.  
"Thought you'd never ask." I smiled. I started to cress his hand, the one that was around my waist. I sensed him smile.  
"Ahum. You know I am still here?" The chef asked.  
"Hehe, no I forgot..." I got too caught up in the moment with Naruto. I smiled to the chef.  
"Well, to answer your question properly now, yes, we are going out!" Naruto happily spoke to the chef with a huge goofy grin on his face.  
The chef grinned from ear to ear. "I'm so happy for yous! And, Naruto, you sure know how to pick them!" The chef smiled then winked to him.  
I blushed from the chef's compliment. I could also sense Naruto blush too from the comment he received.

"CHICKEN PLEASE!" Naruto boasted to the chef for what ramen he wanted.  
"Ouch! No need to yell, I am on you, ya know," I said while rubbing my ear that was closest to his mouth.  
"Coming right up," the chef responded to Naruto as he headed to make the order.  
"Hehe, sorry," Naruto said nervously to me.

"Ahh, mann!" Naruto sighed  
"Humm?" I murmured. I then swallowed my food before talking, "yesm? What's wrong?" I asked concerned.  
"Now I have to WAAIIITT for the ramen to be done!" He said annoyed.  
I leant back against his chest while still sitting on him. I then squirmed around on his lap, he reluctantly let go of me. Now the side of my body was leaning against him instead. I picked up my bowl of chicken ramen and got my chop sticks full of it. I smiled toward him and fed him some of my food while he waited for his. He smiled about this then re-wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close to him again.

**.:Naruto's view:.**  
I re-wrapped my arms around Ookami's waist.  
I THINK I LOVE THIS GIRL MORE!! She gives me ramen!  
After swallowing the mouthful of food Ookami fed me, I grinned from ear to ear and pecked her on the cheek to tell her thanks for sharing her food with me...

_...To be continued_


	5. Sasuke!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto...

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sasuke!**

After Ookami left to look around town I finished my seventh bowl of ramen.  
"Thanks old man!" I said while paying for my ramen.  
Hummmmmm, ohh yeaa, I haven't introduced Ookami to anyone yet.

After inviting everyone around town to come back to my house tonight, so they could meet Ookami, I went back to my house to prepare for the party.

**.:Ookami's view:.**  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screeched while I was trying to run away from a dust cloud of girls squealing about someone.  
I quickly ran into an ally to get out of the the girls destructive path. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT? I mentally shouted to myself.  
I felt a presence approach me from behind, I got my sai out and quickly turned around to have the tip of my sai's blade touching the person's neck.  
"Have they gone?" Sasuke asked not minding about my sai being held to his neck.  
"Who?" I asked with a questionable look on my face while putting my sai back in its holder.  
"The fan girls..."  
I raised an eyebrow in confusion. Ohhh the dust cloud of girls before. "Yeah, they're gone. THEY TRIED TO KILL ME!" I said baffled by how crazy they were acting over him.  
"Hn."  
I then smirked evilly while looking at him.  
He slightly raised an eyebrow in question.

POOF! I transformed into Sasuke while smirking at him.  
"What are you doing?" He asked unemotional, but his eyes show a different story.  
I wink at him then started to walk out to the streets of Konoha with Sasuke following in the trees, keeping out of sight.

"SASUKE!!" the flock of girls squeal to me.  
I held out my hand telling them to stop. They did  
I then started to slowly lift up the bottom of my shirt, pretending to take it off, while saying, "I'mm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, tooo sexxyy iitt-….sorry coffee break." I let the shirt fall back down covering my - well Sasuke's stomach.

While I was having my little chant, while lightly swaying my hips, and slowly pulling his shirt up higher showing some of 'Sasuke's' abs. His entire fan girls squealed in happiness then passed out from the unbelievable sight.  
I smirked from my handy work and transform back to myself as they were still out cold. Sasuke walked over to me from the coast being clear of his crazed fan girls. I innocently smiled at him.  
He slightly smirked back. "Did you have to make me look like a fool?"  
I tilt my head innocently to the side, looking like I had no idea what he was going on about.  
He smirked while shaking his head. "Thanks though," he said while walking off with his hands stuffed deep within his pockets.

After looking around Konoha and seeing where all the shops were and where everything else is, it was now night fall so I started to head back to Naruto's house.

On the way to Naruto's I was dawdling so now the time was probably about seven thirty. A blanket of stars seeped over the dark silky sky. I saw a figure with blond hair glinting in the moonlight approach me.  
"Ookami is that you?" He asked loudly.  
"Yesm, Naruto," I replied.  
He ran to me and yanked my hand to follow him.  
"Come on, you're going to be late!" He said while I was running beside him, hand in hand with his.  
"Late for what?" I questioned.  
"For you to meet everyone!" He hugely smiled.

We both walked into his house. We stopped holding hands before we went inside.  
"HEY!!" Everyone cheerfully yelled to me.  
"Hi." I smiled with glee.

(At the party you met everyone. Everyone that was there was: you & Naruto lol, Kiba, Sasuke, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Gaara, Sakura, Kankuro, Lee, TenTen, Ino, Temari and this other girl called Jade (she dresses and looks like the jade out of my Sasuke love story: she has layered black with dark red tipped hair and a side fringe, green going into blue eyes…etc, p.s. this Jade IS NOT the story line for my Sasuke story)….I thinks that's everyone?)

Later on during the party, everyone was having fun.  
Naruto came over to me from talking to Kiba and a few other people.  
"So what you think of everyone?" Naruto whispered into my ear.  
"There really nice!" I smiled to him  
"So do you li-" Naruto got cut off.  
"-OK EVERYONE LETS PLAY SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!" Sakura and Ino yelled simultaneously while looking at Sasuke. I saw him scrunch up his face in disgust then walked over to Jade.

"Ok everyone you know how it works. Boys put in your papers and us girls pick one out of the hat," Ino and Sakura smiled... They both hoped they would get Sasuke. Geesh fan girls. I thought to myself while rolling my eyes.  
"Except that two couples will be going at once because there's two closets we can use, and so the game can go quicker..."  
All the boys wrote on their pieces of paper and put them in the hat.  
"Humm, ok, Ookami since this party is for you, you can go first aaaannndd." Sakura looked around the room. "Jade can also go up first." Sakura and Ino smirked evilly.  
Ha! Sakura and Ino probably chose Jade to go up first, as well, so that Jade would have less chance of getting Sasuke. I shook my head thinking about that. Their pathetic. Jade and I walked up to Sakura and Ino to get our paper out of the hat.

I looked over to Jade and slightly giggled about her giving them a death glare. She saw me giggle then smiled at me. We had become really good friends during the party.  
I put my hand in the hat and pulled out a piece of paper. "Guess who?" I said as I read it...

_...To be continued. :o Who'd she get??_


	6. Guess Who?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto...

**I give special thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Guess Who?**

"Guess who?" I said as I read it off the paper.  
"YES!" Naruto jumped off the couch from happiness for me getting him. I sexy smiled to him.  
Jade then reached into the hat "Raven?" She asked bored reading it off her chosen paper… She really didn't like this game.  
"WHAT?! YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING WITH MY SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled at Jade, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR SASUKE-KUN?! HE'S MINE!" Ino yelled at Sakura. While they were fighting over Sasuke, Sasuke was walking to the other closet from mine and Naruto's with Jade in front of him.  
I smirked at Jade, she smirked back before we both entered our closets

As soon as Naruto shut the door I was pinned against the wall.  
I started to smile as Naruto started to lightly kiss my jaw line down to my collar bone. I got my hands free and started to entwine my fingers with his blond silky hair as he kept kissing me.  
I softly pulled his head back from kissing me so I could kiss him on the lips.  
He licked at my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I let him in. Our tongues wrestled and stroked each other for dominance. I started to push my body against his, so now I was pressed against his body instead of the wall. His hand slowly travelled up the back of my top, he lightly stroked my spine. I shivered in delight. He must have felt this because he pushed me up against the wall again after taking away his hand. He parted away from kissing me panting. "Now can I let them know your mine?" He pleaded looking into my eyes while I was in a daze  
A smile came across my lips. "Of course."  
With that he started to kiss me again and pushed me more against the wall, filling the gap between us with his warm body.  
I wrapped my legs around his waist as he started to kiss down my neck again. I flinched when he found my weak spot. He felt me flinch, so he knew. He started to lick and suck at the spot making me slightly moan.  
Naruto stopped and cheekily smiled to me. I tilt my head to the side in question.  
"Ah erm err… You know, time is almost up," He said avoiding my questionable look.  
I cheekily smiled to him because I kept my legs wrapped around his waist. He got the idea that I wasn't going to come off him.

"Times up guys!" I heard Ino and Sakura yell.  
Naruto walked out of the closet with me still attached to him.  
I looked over to Jade's and Sasuke's closet. Jade was also in the same position as Naruto and I. Jade and Sasuke's hair was messy and tangled. I then saw Jade's collar bone; it had one large love bite on it. Then I looked at Sasuke's neck; his had three small love bites.  
"OMG! NOT MY SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura and Ino yelled at Jade.  
I smirked at Jade as her and Sasuke kept there gaze locked on each other, ignoring the two girls, while Sasuke was walking over to the couch with Jade still attached. They looked really happy.  
God Sakura and Ino are sooooo annoying. I thought to myself while going back to concentrating on Naruto. I noticed he had a big cheeky smile on his face. I looked at him questionably. He then started to evilly smirk. I rolled my eyes then looked around the room to everyone once Naruto sat down still with my legs wrapped around his waist; now I was sitting on his lap. I saw that most people were either staring at Sasuke and Jade or Naruto and I. But when they were staring at me I saw they were staring at my neck.  
Huh, what are they looking at? WHATS WRONG WITH MY NECK? I started to freak out.  
I lowered my head to Naruto's ear. "What's wrong with my neck?" I frantically asked.  
He shook his head, keeping his mouth shut. He was not going to tell me...  
"Take me to the bathroom then!" I whined.  
He got off the couch with me still attached and headed to the bathroom while everyone finally continued playing the game.

I looked at my reflection hastily. I saw I had a BIG love bit on my neck. So that's how he was going to show them that I was his. I pouted at my reflection as Naruto looked over my shoulder to my reflection as well. He saw me pout and smiled innocently.  
Oh, oh I'll get him back for this. I evilly smirked to him while I unattached myself from his warmth. He frowned.  
I innocently smiled at him while I hugged him. As my face got closer to his I started to kiss down his neck, trying to find his weak spot. He instantly melted into my kisses once I kissed a certain area on his neck. Good! I thought to myself. Time to get you back. I smiled into my kiss while slightly sucking onto the spot as Naruto softly moaned. Who'd ever thought I could be this good at turning him (well anyone) on for my first relationship, hehehe…

Awhile later I pulled away and looked at my work of art. I saw I made enough love bites to form a successful heart. I peck Naruto's soft lips while he was still in a daze and quickly left the bathroom before he could notice what I did...

"**OOKAMI!!**" I heard Naruto yell from the bathroom. I looked behind me, he was down the hall, and it looked like he was angry! He started chasing me.  
I squealed and laughed as I ran from him.  
"**oof**" he tackled me to the ground.  
"HehehehahahaHAHA**HAHAHA**!" tears prickled my eyes from laughing so much. I tried prying him off from me, trying to stop him from tickling the life out of me, but he wouldn't budge, my arms were like jelly. He had a goofy/cheeky smile on his face as he didn't stop his _'torturous'_ tickle attack.  
"C-cant b-breath!" I said between laughing.  
He finally stopped his _'evil'_ tickle attack as a tear escaped my eye. He kissed it away. I pouted, "you just know how to make me feel special don't you?" He smiled softly.  
"Ahum," someone coughed.  
We both looked up. We saw that everyone was staring at us.  
"Ha..haa.." Naruto started scratching the back of his head nervously while he got off me. He helped me up. "I didn't know you's were still here ...ha..haa.." he started to slightly blush about what everyone saw us doing.  
I saw he still had a nervous expression on his face from all the eyes watching us. I laced our fingers together pulling him over to the couch, all eyes followed. I glared while pouting to our guests as Naruto and I were sitting on the couch. I went over to the CD player and turned the music on loud to get the message through to people to go on with the party.  
Everyone snapped out of their trances and went back to having fun.

My head was resting in the cranny of Naruto's neck while he held me close to his warmth fiddling with a strain of my hair. Someone wolf whistled, "geez Naruto you sure know how to pick them!" I looked up, it was Kiba. Naruto smiled from ear to ear with happiness, I rested my head back in its previous spot. I smirked and kissed Naruto's neck without Kiba noticing, my action made Naruto smile wider as a slight blush crossed his cheeks, Kiba just laughed at Naruto's expression...

...To be continued


	7. Trouble in Paradise?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Trouble in Paradise?**

I kept drifting in and out of sleep as I felt something slowly moving under me. A rhythmic beat-sound soothed me, making me forget about how there was something moving under my body.  
What ever I was laying on was oddly warm, I tried snuggling closer to its warmth – but that's when I noticed it was breathing, the rhythmic beat was a heart beat...and it was speeding up. My eyes fluttered open, abandoning sleep to hastily see who I was laying on. My blue and brown eyes connected with beautiful, wild and untamed-like sapphire eyes. Yellowy Blond hair messily stuck out in odd places, as it also dangled down his forehead. A slight blush crossed his cheeks, while one crept onto mine noticing our position. I then remembered last night and shot up into a sitting position on his lap, as my hands rested on his chest, supporting me up. I looked over the couch and around, but no one was there. _Phew_. I then happily went back to laying on him, again. His heart rate sped up once more, I smiled contently to myself feeling...well I didn't quite know what I was feeling. But I was all giddy and happy; my stomach was tingling with fluttering butterflies. He slowly wrapped his arms around me and we both went back to a blissful sleep.

I started to become frigidity and moved around trying to get comfortable again, but that's when I heard a soft moan. I stopped moving. Hehe...I notice I was kinda...straddling Naruto he..he... My face started to heat . And I tried to crawl off him...but I couldn't move. His arms were securely wound around my torso, holding me close to his warmth. I looked at his face...he was asleep. I smiled about his adorable sleeping face, forgetting about his moan.

**--XXXXXXXXXXXXX--**

My hands were wrapped around Naruto's neck, as my legs were wrapped around his hips while he held me up on his back...yep, I was getting a piggyback ride. I nuzzled my nose into the cranny of his neck saying thanks for carrying me. I sensed him smile.

We both met up with Sasuke and Sakura deciding what we were going to do for the day. I smiled for my greeting  
"Hey guys! ...Want to see IT?!" Naruto asked with a creepy face. I tilted my head to the side confused, even though Naruto couldn't see me because I was still on his back.  
"What it?" Sakura asked my unasked question, she was also wondering what the hell he was on about.  
His face became darker, scarier "...Kakashi's...face!" an evil trickster smirk appeared on his face.  
I smiled darkly along with him, I was definitely in on this 'mission', Sakura also looked interested...but Sasuke was a different matter, he thought it was a waist of his time. He started to walk away in annoyance.  
"What if he has...thick lips?" Naruto said trying to persuade him into joining our _uh_...mission  
Sasuke stopped in mid step hearing Naruto's comment. Naruto got and evil smirk about this and kept going on, thinking just one more push, "...or buck teeth?" Naruto started chuckling to himself noticing Sasuke's reaction to his comment. Naruto's comments had finally got Sasuke interested.  
So we all went off to find out Kakashi-sensei's true face!

I sat to the right of Naruto while Sakura was on the other side of him, then Sasuke, and then Kakashi.  
"So...why are all of you treating me to Ramen?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.  
Sakura chuckled nervously, "well since you're such a great sensei...we all thought you needed a break...and we wanted to show you our appreciation like this!" She smiled through her _white_ lie.  
"...Fare enough..." He slowly brought his ramen to his still masked face. We all watched closely. It seemed like time was going agonizingly slow. I leaned on Naruto's shoulder, trying to get a better view. Just as Kakashi was about to pull down his mask to eat his ramen a 'HEY SASUKE!' was heard, along with three people standing in-between Kakashi and us...blocking _our_ **view!**  
"**Ahh! MOVE IT** **INO-PIG!**" Sakura yelled in frustration. All four of us started pushing and shoving Ino, Shikamaru and Choji out of the way.

When we all saw Kakashi...which was only about three seconds ago. He had already finished his ramen...and his mask was already back up, covering his face. I practically fell off my chair when I saw the cook and his daughter staring at Kashi with either hearts or admiration in their eyes.  
"Ok! Now I'm curious!" all four of us said simultaneously after Kakashi said thanks for the meal and had left. There was an awkward pause after we all said that statement. Our three intruders (Shika, Ino and Choji) looked at us weirdly.

We were all following Kashi-sensei now since our first plan had back fired...this is the reason for why we are up high on a building top.  
I started to slightly shake. My eyes were shut tight as the others were watching him intently and also talking. I didn't know what they were saying. I was too scared out of my wits to know.  
"Shut up! He'll hear us!" Sasuke said from beside me. Sakura was on his other side, then Naruto on her other. I quickly peeked open an eye as Naruto said something, but that's when Kakashi turned our way, we all widened our eyes in fright and ducked...Ahhh! He saw us!  
Sasuke was about to insult Naruto, because he had gotten us caught from talking too loud...but Sasuke stopped himself from speaking when he heard Kakashi ranting on about his book being made into a movie. We all peeked over the wall to look at him...he was acting like a child. After he ran off all four of us got a sweat drop from embarrassment.  
After I recovered from Kakashi's embarrassment I quickly remembered that I was up..._high!_ I started to shake. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Sasuke noticed my freight. I stiffly started to walk to the exit to get away from this dreadful high place. As I was almost at the exit I could see Naruto talking to Sakura, I frowned but let it slide...there just friends.

Back at our original meeting spot.  
"Look it would be a lot easier and-" Sasuke shot Naruto a dirty look ", more stelful if we followed Kakashi by ourselves."  
We all agreed to Sasuke's plan. Naruto was the first one to follow Kakashi.

Sakura, Sasuke and I were sitting on a sheltered bench waiting for Naruto to come back with the news of Kakashi's face. He slowly walked over to us. We all looked at him with hopeful eyes.  
"So?" Sakura asked.  
He scratched his head nervously, "heh-"  
"Dobe" Sasuke cut in noticing Naruto's body language, clearly he had lost Kakashi.  
We all sighed sadly

....No!...  
I looked at the huge billboard advertisement.  
....NO!...  
'Ichi ichi paradise...THE MOVIE!' the billboard said in huge, bold letters...it was taunting me.  
My eye twitched as I used henge no jutsu to disguise myself as a twenty-one year old.

"One ticket please." _.Twitch._  
"Here you are," the ticket booth lady smiled to me as she handed me my ticket.  
_Twitch_. "...Thankx..." _Twitch. Twitch_.  
"Are you ok darling, your eye keeps twitching?"  
I smiled crookedly. "Just...fine..." ..._Twitch_.  
I walked into the cinema stiffly.

I slouched in my seat. I was sitting up the back in the far hand left corner, the darkest part of the cinema. There were people on the screen doing, doing...oh Kama! I'm scarred for life! I snapped away from the screen hastily and went back to spying on Kakashi. He was googley-eyeing the screen. I swear I could see blood seeping out of his nose! ...God? Why did it have to be my turn to follow him?!  
I started to hear loud moans. _.twitch_. Someone beside me nudged my side, "hey, this is the best bit!" He whispered.  
Without thinking I looked at the screen. Ahhhh! My nose bled while my face turned green. Ok, so I'm not a pervert, I only got the nosebleed because the guy was EXTREMELY hot... might I add, he had no shirt on! But the main point was that my face was green because of what the people on the screen were doing! They, they w-were...oh, that's it! I'm out of here! Screw Kakashi!...wait! not like that! Ahhh bad thoughts, **EXTREMELY** bad thoughts!

I moved rigidly towards the others.  
"Uh...how'd it go?" Sakura asked noticing my walk  
I smiled crookedly once again today, "...Just...fine..." _.twitch._  
Everyone, except me, sighed sadly. I snapped out of my stupor as I noticed Sakura and Naruto next to each other again. Naruto hasn't really talked to me since this morning. Wait! What am I thinking about! Of course he still likes me as a girlfriend and not Sakura...right?  
I shook my head to clear it. Of course I'm right! The reason for why he hasn't talked to be that much is because we've been following Kakashi all day!

Sakura was up now.  
We were all waiting for Sakura at our usual sitting spot. She came over miserably.  
We all sighed sadly again

Sasuke had just come back from his turn at following Kakashi around. He had slowly walked over to us with his hands stuffed deep inside his pockets.  
"What about you?" Naruto asked grimly.  
"...I got bored." he stuck his nose up in the air arrogantly.  
We all sighed sadly again. Our hopes and ego had washed down the drain, we were finally giving up... We were miserable...

_...To be continued_

* * *

_Hey my lovely readers!! I hope you liked the chapter...it's not my fav but I suppose it was ok :S_

_And also... yes, I know what you're all thinking: NOO, SHE STARTED TO WRITE IT LIKE THE SHOW!  
...but actually no, my story is not written like the show; I've only added like 5 different episodes from Naruto so this story so it can turn out right, and so you know around about where the time slots are for when stuff is happening/how old everyone is!!  
So, apart from those 5 chapters/episodes all the other chapters I do will be made up :D_


End file.
